promise
by Demena Forever 15
Summary: Ahm not really good at this. Oh!There might be a sequel!


**Promise**

(Mitchie/Mikayla)

* * *

**With Mitchie…**

**Mitchie's POV**

I miss her so much, why can't I just forget everything about her? She fucking left me for no reason, she threw away 10 years of friendship for some fuck up jerk, who obviously doesn't love her. I can still remember those words she told me right in front of all of our friends and her wolf boy boyfriend.

**FLASHBACK**

_The gang was chilling out on our house playing video games. "Go go go go go!" We chant while Miley is trying to win a battle against Nate, who is the best player among all of us. Then there was a knock on the door, Caitlyn is the one to get up and get the door. Then she let two people inside, I saw them,her and her stupid wolf boy. "Mickey!" I shout then stand up looking at her._

"_Mitchie, I have to tell you something." Mikayla said with a blank face. "O…k." I answered looking at her confused. "We can't be friends anymore; I don't want to be your friend anymore! I'm too good to be your best friend; I can do so much better than being your friend!" With that, she heads for the door wolf boy on her tail, smiling cockily at me. "But Mickey-" I tried "Don't call me that again, and don't call me again. I want nothing to do with you!" With that she-_

**End FLASHBACK**

I was cut off my thoughts when I heard a woman yells from across the street. "Oh my God! My son!" Then I saw a kid at the middle of the street about to be hit by a huge truck. I run as fast as I can then push the boy out of the way, I was about to run off, but it's too late. Next thing I know my body was flying in the air then, when I fall to the ground I started to feel pain. Then I feel liquid flowing from my head, and a metal taste like liquid inside my mouth. Then I heard someone yells "Oh my God! It's Mitchie Torres, call 911!" Then I remember her, I remember a promise I made to her, I even wrote a song for her. Then a flashback came rushing to my mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_*10 years old Mitchie and Mikayla on their secret place, sitting under a tree. Mikayla on Mitchie's lap her head on Mitchie's shoulder holding a doll. Mitchie is leaning against the old tree, her arms wrapped around Mikayla's waist._

"_Baby?" Mikayla said, but no response. "Baby, baby, baby." She tried again. She nudges Mitchie with her elbow then Mitchie looks down at her. "Huh?" Mitchie asks. "I was talking to you, why aren't you responding?" Mikayla asks pouting. "Huh? You said baby, I thought you're talking to your doll." Mitchie explains. "No. I'm calling you baby, not my doll." "Why?" Mitchie asks confused. "Because my mom calls me baby because I'm important to her, so I'm calling you baby because you're important to me. But if you don't want-" Mikayla said "No it's ok I like it. If I am your baby because I'm important to you. Then you are my princess,because I want to protect you from everything that might hurt you." Mitchie said proudly. "Really?" Mikayla asks "Really" Mitchie replies. "Then,you are my knight in shining armor?" Mikayla asks. "Of course!" _

"_So why are you calling me though?" Mitchie asks, "I was just wondering, do you think we'll always be together?" Mikayla asks. "Of course! I won't let anyone take my princess away from me. I will always be with you." Mitchie says manly. "But what if we have to be separate?" Mikayla asks sadness evident in her voice. "I promise you this. I will never ever leave you whatever happens, unless you're the one who ask me to leave you." Mitchie says. Then Mikayla turn around straddling Mitchie, "Promise?" Mikayla smiling like an idiot. "Promise."Mitchie replies."I love you baby."Mikayla said with her little voice."I love you too princess,forever and always."Mitchie said tightening her grip on Mikayla._

_Then Mikayla look up and saw a spider and it fell on her shirt. She quickly got off Mitchie and started jumping up and down screaming. Mitchie quickly stand up and pick the thing off Mikayla. "It's gone, it's gone. It's just a spider, it's gone." Mitchie said. Then Mikayla wrapped her arms around Mitchie's neck. "Thank you, you save me." Mikayla says. "Of course! You're my princess I will always protect you." Mitchie says proudly. "I should give you a reward." Mikayla says then kiss Mitchie on the lips. Then starts running leaving a dumbfounded Mitchie, touching her lips. "Baby c'mon!" Mikayla yells.* _

**End FLASHBACK**

I heard the siren of the ambulance, and then I saw a woman and two men rushing over me. "Prin…cess." The last thing I said then I was drowned by darkness.

* * *

**With Mikayla…**

**Mikayla's POV**

I was sitting here at star bucks waiting for Jacob, when an ambulance passed by, then I got a familiar feeling on my stomach. I can't remember what it is, but it's something I felt before. I'm getting nervous and I don't know why oh,I'll just shake it off.

Where is Jacob? He's late again, for almost an hour now. This is it I'm going to break up with him, I've had enough of his stupid excuses. Then my phone ring and it was him.

**Mikayla**/_Jacob_

**Hello?**

_Princess, I'm sorry I can't come. I have to deal with something, I'm reall-_

**How many times do I have to tell you, never ever call me that!**

_Ok. But I'm sorry I can'-_

**It's ok it doesn't matter anymore. We're over buh-bye!**

I walk outside to my car and head home. I was sitting on my bed when I suddenly got that feeling again. Then my phone rings. It's Miley, maybe this has something to do with that feeling in my stomach.

**Mikayla**/_Miley_

**Hello?**

_Mikayla you have to talk to Mitchie now!_

**Why would I wanna do that?**

_Because this might be your last chance. Come here at the hospital we'll-_

I was already on my way outside to my car when Miley finishes the first sentence. Something is wrong, something happened to my baby. That's why I'm having this familiar feeling.

* * *

**At the hospital…**

**Miley's POV…**

"Mikayla just hung up on me." I said looking at my friends. "What?! What did Mitchie did to her to make her hate Mitchie so much?!" Caitlyn shouts with wet eyes. "Guys, we're not going to loose Mitchie right?" Bailey asks tears streaming down her face. "No! Of course not!" Gabriella yells. Holding a crying Sharpay against her. Then suddenly the doors of the room (we are in because there are lots off press so we can't stay outside) open revealing a hysterical Mikayla.

"Guys, where is Mitchie? What happened to my baby? Where is she? Is she ok? Guys answer me! Where is my baby? Is she going to be fine? She has to-" Mikayla asks, crying hysterically. "Mikayla, baby girl, we have to calm-" Taylor starts walking over to Mikayla. "Oh no, don't dare telling me to calm down Taylor." Mikayla snaps interrupting Taylor. "I have a lot of things to tell her; she has to know that she's the most important thing in my life; that I'm sorry and I didn't mean everything I said before. Jacob brainwashed me and I'm really sorry; she has to know that I love her and I can't loose her-" Mikayla continue rambling when Taylor engulfed her in a hug.

Hours later, the doors open again and a nurse came in. We all look up and she walks toward us. Mikayla who's sobbing against Taylor's chest quickly stand up. "Is she ok? Where is Mitchie?" Mikayla asks. "I can't tell you anything, the doctor will. He's waiting for you in Miss Torres' room. Please come with me." The nurse said.

**Mikayla's POV…**

We followed the nurse inside, I saw her, her body. I walk over to her and hold her hand. Then I saw Miley talking to the doctor. I look back down at her body then I lift our joined hands up to my lips and kiss her hand. "Baby you have to wake up for me please. You promise me you'll never leave me unless I ask you to. Maybe I did before but now I want you back. Baby don't leave me. Please!" I beg tears running down my face again. Then I feel Taylor hug me from behind me. "Shh…don't cry. You know how much she hates it when you do." She whispers, I just nod then wipe my tears with my free hand.

I think my eyes are playing tricks on me, because when I open my eyes, she's looking at me smiling. "Baby?" I ask. "I'll call the doctors!" Taylor said. "Prin..(Cough)…cess" She tried speaking. "Shhh…baby don't speak." I tell her and she just nod. Then a doctor comes inside and asks us to wait outside. Even if I don't want to I need to get out so they can help my baby.

**Taylor's POV**

Mikayla has been crying for like how many hours. We're all inside Mitchie's room now but she's still sleeping. I don't know how to stop Mikayla from crying, only Mitchie knows how to. Maybe- I was cut off from my thoughts when Miley speaks. "Mikayla. I'm not sure if this is a good time, but what did Mitchie do that you suddenly don't want to be her friend anymore?" Miley asks and everybody seems to be begging Mikayla to answer. "It was Jacob. He was jealous of Mitchie, he said that he doesn't want me to be friends with Mitchie anymore, or he will leave me. I think I was too caught up by his charm so I did what he told me. I regretted everything I said and I want to go back to Mitchie and tell her that I didn't mean any of it, but I know I hurt her-" Caitlyn interrupts Mikayla. "Hurt her?! You crashed her! Do you know how long Mitchie locked up herself inside her room without foods inside, but bottles of alcohols?! Do you know how long she didn't talk to anyone?! She only gets out of her room to go to your stupid secret place! She lost many of her friends because she won't talk to them, and if she did, she snapped on them every time they mention something about getting over you. Do you even know how much she-" Caitlyn yells but stop when she realizes she almost tell Mikayla that Mitchie's in love with her, a tear roll down her cheek then she heads to the door.

"Mikayla, you know Caitlyn didn't mean anything she said, she was just depressed because of what is happening right now. I'm really sorry for the way-" Tess said but get interrupted by Mikayla. "No it's Ok she's right." Mikayla said. "Maybe I should go after her." Tess said then heads for the door.

**Mitchie's POV**

I was awakened by Caitlyn's yelling, I think she's yelling at Mikayla and it's about me. Oh boy! She almost told her. Thanks God. Then I try my best to speak so I could get their attention. "G-g-guys." I whisper hoping they will hear me,I thought no one does until Nate speaks. "Guys!Mitchie's awake!" Nate yells. Then all of them quickly turn around and walks up to me.

"Dude,wazzzup?"Shane greets,grinning like an idiot.

I can't speak because my throat is so dry,then I spot a bottle of water that I quickly point so someone can bring it to me. Taylor quickly open the bottle and hands it to me,then that's the first I caught a glimpse of her. I stare at Mikayla while drinking the water,tear stained cheeks,puffy red eyes,runny nose,nothing could be more beautiful than this sight.

"So,wazzzup?"Nate asks also grinning like an idiot. Then I look around to see all of them grinning like idiots except for her who is giving me a watery smile.

"Darn it!I'm lying on my possible death bed and you guys are grinning like idiots!"I yell at them faking anger.

"Shoot!Mitchie you're fine!"Miley yells raising her knuckle on the air.

"Are you Ok?"Mikayla ask calmly.

"Y-ye-yeah,I'm f-fi-fine."I reply awkwardly.

""So how it feels like?"Lily asks leaning closer to me.

"Feels like what?"I ask her confused.

"Feels like being hit by a car?"Nate asks in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh,you know just the usual."I reply also grinning at them sarcastically. Making everyone laugh except for the two who both huff in response.

"Do you need anything?"Mikayla asks biting her bottom lip. I shake my head no looking down. Then when I see Miley behind Mikayla mouthing something that I can't understand.'What?' I keep mouthing back.

I think Miley gets frustrated because I can't get what is she trying to say."Oh for God's sake Mitchie,I'm trying to tell you to 'Ask us to leave you and Mikayla alone here so you two can talk'!"Miley yells making all of us jump."C'mon guys!"She orders then quickly heads to the door which everyone quickly follow her leaving me and Mikayla alone in my HOSPITAL room.

I look at her and see her staring at me and quickly ducks her head when she see me looking at her,that makes me chuckle a little louder than I supposed.

"So erm...why are you here?"I ask breaking the silence.

"Because you're here."Mikayla replies looks like a little taken a back because of my question.

"Really?Because last time I check you said you don't want to see me again."I said.

"Baby I was wrong,I didn't mean any of that,I'm just-I guess I just really really like Jacob so Mitch I'm sorry."She said as a tear roll down her cheek.I quickly reach up and wipe the tear.

"Hey Hey hey!I'm just kidding princess."I said holding her cheek and she holds my hand there.

"You called me princess!"She said wrapping her arms around me.

"Whoa there!Hold it up sweet thang!"I said pulling away a little but wrapping my arms around her.

"Sorry,I'm just excited that I can talk to you again."She said resting her forehead against mine.

"But,wait,what about Jacob?"I ask.

"What about him?"Mikayla asks me pulling away a little.

"Well,he'll be mad if he found out about this."I said.

"He can't,I broke up with him earlier this day."She replied smiling.

"Why?"I ask confused

"He's just a jerk,and what I did before was wrong by choosing him over you."she replied.

"Oh."I replied.

"Yeah, baby I want to tell you something."She said nervously.

"Ok,what is it?"I ask her.

"You see I erm- promise me you won't hate me after this?"She said looking me in the eyes.

"Of course!I could never ever hate you!"I tell her pulling her close to me again by her waist.

"You see,the real reason why I do what Jacob told me last year was uhm-I was-uh erm..."She tried to said but can't continue.

"C'mon princes what is it?"I asked worriedly.

"I wanted to avoid something because I don't know how to deal with it,but now I think that this is the only way I can deal with it so,I'll just tell you the truth and,here it is,I wanted to stay away from you because I...am in love with you and keyword 'am' because I still do.I know that you might hate me now because of what I just said and I completely ampfhhh-."I cut her off with my first she was steady,but after seconds she sneak her arms around my neck again and start kissing back.

"I love you too princess,never ever that I will hate you because not in a million years that will happen,ok?"I tell her.

"Yeah I'm sorry,forgive me?"She asks jokingly.

"Of course,forever and always princess,I love you."I tell her truthfully.

"Promise?"She asks me smiling.

"Promise."I reply and start kissing her again..

* * *

So yeah,do you guys like it?

Hope you do!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but the idea

If I own Selena and Demi,Demi's answer to that question about her and Selena dating would be definitely YES!!!!

.


End file.
